izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gem
Name: Gem Species: Irken Height: Slightly Taller than Dib Eye Color: Ruby, Pink (In Disguise) Antenne Style: Triangular Curled Symbol: Water Lily Favorite Color: Pink Age: 12 (Irken) 120 (Human) Human Birthday: June 16 Ranking: Invader Gender: Female Love Interest: None, she's still looking for the one she truly loves, but for now, she feels alone. SIR Unit: RIZ Most Likely to Say: "I wish I had someone..." Least Likely to Say:"Romance is for the weak-minded." Physical Appearance Like the typical Irken, she has green skin. She also has ruby eyes and long eyelashes, she has a pink uniform with a water lily stitched onto the front, and a pair of triangular, curled, antenne. Her collar, sleeves, and boots are all a dark ruby color. Her leggings and gloves are black, and her PAK is grey with ruby spots. Disguise Her disguise is holographic, and it consists of long, red-brown hair, light pink eyes with pink eyesadow, and a pink and black striped baret. She has a pink water lily tucked in her hair, and long eyelashes. She has a pink and black striped, long-sleeved, sweater, and a short, black skirt. She wears a pair of pink sockes, and black boots. Past She was a loyal Irken, she always obeyed the rules, and never stepped out of line. She was highly respected among those who surpassed her ranking, despite the fact that she was short and slightly defective. When she was promoted to an Invader, she swore herself to never let her Tallest down. It is unknown how she came to Earth. The Academy When she first arrived at the academy, she succeeded in winning the hearts of most of the boys who had laid eyes on her, but her main focus, was Vix, she approached him swiftly, giving away none of her intentions, and carefully seduced him, she, however, didn't know that he was in a relationship with her, soon-to-be, enemy. Relationships Zim Gem and Zim had always had an unfriendly relationship, seeing as they both compete to try and conquer the Earth, but, Gem knows that if she could somehow befriend Zim, then, together they could rule this pathetic world. Dib Dib and Gem don't speak often, but when they do, normally, it's when Gem is attempting to win his heart, to make Zay angry, or make another boy jealous. RIZ RIZ is Gem's malfunctioning, wild, SIR Unit, the two don't get along often, and they tend to get on each other's nerves, but RIZ is loyal to Gem, and Gem respects her SIR and treats it kindly. Zay Gem and Zay hate each other to the core, and they probably will never like each other. They always make each other angry in some way, and tend to annoy the living daylights out of one another. Gem likes to find ways tp make Zay angry or jealous, so she frequently flirts with a certain human, that Zay has had her eye on for quite some time. Rae Gem is Rae's biggest taret, and Gem feels likewise, they adore one another, but would never say so out loud. Gem won him over the moment she stepped in the room, but she acts completely uninterested, and refuses to speak to him unless she has to. In reality, she finds Rae very handsome, and cares for him deeply, she just likes to play hard to get. Vix Gem and Vix had a short relationship in the academy, when she had stole him from Zay, but this relationship hadn't lasted very long, because Vix had decided that he loved Zay more, and left Gem, since then, the two seem to have no feelings for one another. Personality Gem is very girly and flirtatious, she enjoys being chased after, and all things bright and colorful. She is typically nice to everyone, unless they cross her, or she has had some kind of problem with them in the past, then she is a cruel, and dark Irken who will show no mercy. Deep down she is very sensitive, she hates being made fun of, because she's young and short, she only flirts, because it makes her feel older, and more powerful. She can be saddened easily. She loves romance, and is still trying to look for her one true love. Catergory:OCS Category:Females Category:Irken Category:Invader Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's characters